


He Dragged Me Down And Kissed Me

by AuthenticEchidna



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge, M/M, i love them, they are my dads, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticEchidna/pseuds/AuthenticEchidna
Summary: The cubs go out for a swim in their pond after the summer heat beats down on themwarning: fluff





	He Dragged Me Down And Kissed Me

It was summertime in Gummi Glen. All the cubs were outside playing around in their bathing suits next to a their local pond. Trying to beat the heat, Cubbi jumps in with the biggest cannon balls. Tummi floating on his back, and Sunni getting a tan. (If bears can even get a tan) “Look out below!” Cubbi hollers as he jumps in making his biggest cannon ball yet. Splashing everywhere around and getting Sunni too. “Gak! Cubbi, that was cold!” “Heheheh, sorry, but I couldn't help it”   
“All right kids, time to do some housework” Gruffi walks outside from the Glen tree. And all the kids aww in unison. “Can't we just stay outside for a teensy bit longer?” Tummi tries to persuade Gruffi. But little did they know that Gusto was off in the distance painting a new disaster. As Gruffi would say. So he heard everything that was said, and decided to help Tummi out. “Oh cut them a little slack Gruffster, it’s dying hot inside.” Gusto said as he put his arm around the smaller bear. Making Gruffi blush a bit. “Well I-” “And don't let me forget that they do chores everyday. Everyone needs to take a break once in a while.” Gruffi hears all of this while looking deep into Gusto’s mauve brown eyes. “ I-I guess I could let them off. But only for one day, got that?” pointing at the cubs reminding them that he was the strict one.   
So the kids resume to what they were doing, while Gusto pulls Gruffi a little bit tighter saying “And what brings a fine guy like you to the outside world?” Gusto flirts with the handyman. ”Well, y’know, I gotta look after the cubs to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Gruffi admits with an exasperated sigh, completely oblivious to Gusto’s flirt. “Gruffi, Gusto, come on in and play with us!” Sunnie hollars over to the pair. Gusto glances over to Sunni. “Sure, let’s go in Gruffamundo!” As he drags Gruffi off onto his feet. “U-uh no I can't-” “Come on, it'll be fun!” As Gusto drags him to the edge of the pond, Gruffi forces his arms out of Gusto’s grasp yelling,“I-I don’t have a swimsuit!” … Everybody just sat there and stared at Gruffi’s sudden outburst. “M-my last one was from my childhood, and that was a long time ago, it probably won’t fit me anymore.” … It was finally Gusto who broke the silence. “Pfft Gruff, that doesn't matter just swim in your normal clothes! They'll dry anyway.”  
Gusto didn't understand, but Gruffi was embarrassed, he was supposed to be the strong one. And he saw this as a weakness. But he guessed for today he'll have to suck up his pride for once. “Fine, but I’m just going to sit on the edge. Nothing more.” As the brown bear strolls over to the pond to sit down, watching Cubbi and Tummi splash around, Gusto jumps in with the excitement of a child. (You could say that he jumped in with… great gusto) That part always amused Gruffi, ever since the beginning. But at the same time annoyed him. Just so happy and free. Gruffi felt a blush coming on, so he quickly covered it up by turning away. Having the splashes hit his back instead.   
Until he heard a sound coming from the woods in his direction . It sounded big, and dangerous. “Guys shhh… Do you hear that?” Everybody goes silent, with cubbi being last. They all stop and stare in the direction of where the sound came from. And all the sudden, ogres pop out and start running towards them “Ogres!?” they all yell. Cubbi being the brash kid he is, goes to grab his wooden sword. “Cubbi, stop!” Sunni yells for him. “Aww come on Sunnie! They're just some dumb old ogres, nothing we can't handle.” Then the ogres look towards his partner saying, “ Gummi bears, Dukey like Gummi’s.” then they start reaching towards Cubbi sitting there like a duck. “Cubbi, your gummi berry juice” Gruffi shouts out. “Huh? Oh yeah!” Cubbi then pops off the cap chugging the juice down. “Eat dust you smelly heads” Bouncing up and down, Cubbi slams on Top of Gad and Zook’s head. Then the rest of the gummi’s follow the cub’s lead, chasing the two ogres away.  
The day was drawing near to an end, and all the cubs were exhausted from chasing Gad and Zook out of the forest. So they went inside. But outside rested Gruffi with his feet in the water and Gusto swimming around once more. “Boy that sure was a ride, eyy gruff?” Gusto trending in the water, waiting for Gruffi’s response. “Yeah, it sure was.” Thinking back in the day, it was going to be first time in a long time since he swam. But the sun was setting and it was too late for that now. “How's the water?” Gruffi asked with half a grin. “ It would be better with you in it” Gusto winks at Gruffi. But Gruffi looks unfazed by that. Kind of irritating Gusto a bit, so he flirts again. “Sunsets are pretty romantic Gruffi.” “ Yeah sure, whatever you say” He was stuck in his own mind like he does sometimes. “Gruffi?” Now this caught the smaller bear’s attention. “Is something wrong Gusto?” Okay, this was the point when Gusto lost it. “Yeah something is wrong, I've been trying this all day and you still haven't caught the drift.” Gusto sighed. “Caught what drift?” “This.” As Gusto said that, he grabbed and dragged Gruffi down into the water until they were near the bottom. It was then and there that Gruffi and Gusto were eye to eye. Staring into his brown eyes as Gusto looked into his baby sky blue ones. Then Gusto pulled him closer so their lips closed into each other. He was then kissing Gruffi. Even though the cold water surrounded them, they felt warm pulled against each other. It was almost heaven. This was a huge surprise to Gruffi. Bit then remembering all the times that Gusto flirted with him. How could be such an idiot? It was so obvious. But he guessed it was just stuck in his own world. Wondering if Gusto would ever like him back. But this proves it. Kissing each other underwater with the sun setting. Gruffi guessed it was pretty romantic. It felt like eternity, until they had to come up for air. Gusto gasped once he finally got air. And Gruffi coughed a bit, getting a some water in his lungs.  
“Woah” was what all Gruffi could say. His breath was taken away even though he was perfectly breathing “ Did… Did you like it?” That's when Gruffi was pulled back to reality. “Uh I-it was okay” But Gusto knew what that meant. He could read the handyman like an open book. Almost better than Gruffi knew himself. That's when the artist glomped into Gruffi, pulling him into a tight embrace ferociously kissing him on the cheeks.  
It was finally nighttime in Gusto’s waterfall home. The two bears were sleeping together in the bed that Gruffi built for his new friend. And even better, lover. Cuddling the night away, hoping they'd be dry in the morning. The others would probably ask where Gruffi was last night. But for now none of that mattered. Tonight was just about those two.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading yet again (if you read my other works that is)


End file.
